Before I Forget
by Samuel Keller
Summary: Every zombie map has one common theme: originality. But some times, just twisting a previously made idea is perfect. Our zombie slayers have successfully revived Dr. Maxis, but now there is still one last piece of the puzzle before they can execute their plan. A piece hidden deep in a place they had hoped to never venture into again.
1. Chapter 1: Memories

**Hello readers. This story arc really has been going on for some time now. It's like a TV show that just never dies. Sorta like The Walking Dead (LOVE that show). Anyway, I hope you are ready for some food for thought in this one!**

"So what's the plan?" asked Dempsey sharpening his knife.

"We need to find the MDT on Earth" Gersch answered over the roar of the helicopter blades. "We were hoping Maxis could help with that."

Maxis sighed. They could easily see his greying hair and dull eyes. Being almost fifty years before he died, he probably had already began to feel the signs of age. Being alive for barely an hour probably felt like being microwaved.

"I know the most about the MDT, but I need my research. My memory is patched and torn."

"Like coat" muttered Nikolai sipping his vodka.

Maxis ignored him. "I only kepy my research in one place. Somevhere that Edward vould never find it."

"Oh damn" Dempsey murmured guessing the location.

"Ja, ve need to go to Der Riese."

They flew in silence for about an hour when Takeo said, "You do realize that your office was ransacked right?"

Maxis smiled. "I am honored by your concern samurai. But I knew hiding it in the office would be a horrible idea. I kept it somewhere else, somewhere far safer."

"I hope it's safe" said Dempsey cleaning his M1911. "Or I'll be really pissed. And really dead."

* * *

Gersch steered the chopper out of the mountains and came across a large airfield. Or what was left. Most of the planes were World War II wrecks and a few houses hung here and there.

"Jesus. Did we cause this?" inquired Dempsey.

"No" replied Maxis. "That was a long time ago."

They caught a glimpse of Breslau, or what was left of it. Most of it was ashes with only a few piles of rubble to indicate it had actually been a city at one point.

"Now zhat" said Maxis pointing at the destroyed city. "You did zhat."

Dempsey snarled and clicked his pistol back together.

Gersch steered the helicopter left and they finally saw Der Riese. It raised a collective gasp from most of the occupants.

The place was huge. It covered easily several acres and it stood tall amongst the rubble around it. They finally noticed small mechanisms on top of the buildings, about the size of a Volskwagon Beetle.

"SAM batteries" stated Maxis. "Courtesy of Der Gespanst."

Gersch flew over a large factory and Maxis said, "I kept my research 3 safes inside the entire facility. I recommend landing soon."

"Why?" asked Gersch.

"The batteries are still operational. The only reason we haven't been blown to pieces is because those on the outer circle are meant for airplanes. We're too small and close to the surface for those. But there are more sensative ones deeper in."

"Damn" muttered Gersch.

He flew over to a large house and NIkolai pointed left of the building.

"Hey, that's teleporter C!"

Demspey nodded. "So it is."

They landed on the roof and Maxis pulled out a map. He handed it to Demspey and ordered, "Now, the safes are marked on this map. One is inside the hospital, the second is in weapons testing, and the third is in Factory C."

"Got it."

Dempsey, Takeo, Nikolai, and Samantha jumped off and Maxis looked at his daughter fondly.

"I hate to send you in this place, but I know you are brave enough. I promise, we will make this madness end."

"I know Daddy" replied Sam grasping his arm. "I'm going to be the one to end it."

Maxis smiled. "You always made me proud Sam. I expect no difference."

He tapped his radio. "I'll be in touch."

Dempsey nodded. "Get somewhere safe."

"Safe? The world's shit now" Maxis replied as the helicopter flew off.

"Oh crap" siad NIkolai.

Dempsey looked around and saw that there was a derelict Quick Revive machine on the roof.

"Ah dick" he muttered kicking the Perk-a-Cola machine.

Samantha looked out over the facility, tears beginning to collect in her eyes.

Takeo looked at her and asked, "Are you ok?"

Sam quickly wiped away the forming tears. "Fine. Something got in my eye."

Takeo nodded and handed her a Colt M1911.

"Let's go little one."

**Not what you were expecting was it? It was the best idea I had to fit the story flow. This one is relatively short, and no, they are NOT in the original Der Riese map. When you're in the power room, the area behind the fence where lots of zombies spawn is where they are. The large building where the zombies emerge from specifically. Anyway, that's as long as an author's note I permit myself, so please be satisfied until I get the next chapter out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Deja vu

**Well, it's good to be writing again. I truly love this mindset. It's like an old suit I never had an occasion to wear. Well, enough similes, it's time to read!**

Dempsey walked downstairs and looked around. The hallway was a brick-red oak and destroyed furniture littered the floor.

"Jeez" he muttered walking down the hall, kicking aside chunks of chairs and couches.

He heard boards being ripped off a wall and he ran down the hall. He ducked into a room and saw zombies had begun breaking into the building.

"Hey maggot bags! You're gonna die!" he said firing the M1911.

He nailed several headshots and heard a groan behind him. He whirled around and fired at the zombies who had snuck up behind him.

"Fuck!" he yelled as he got swarmed.

Shots began coming in and a large man crashed to the foot of the stairs.

"Shot, then sip, shot, then sip, perfect rhythm!" said Nikolai firing the Kar98k. Every shot he fired he ended it with a swig of his vodka bottle.

"I drink to your death!"

He reached Dempsey and took a long gulp of vodka. "What's up with you?"

Dempsey rolled his eyes. "Well you see I was killing zombies when I decided this would be a lovely palce to take a nap and what the fuck do you think!"

"Get up smart ass" Nikolai ordered helping him up.

"Thanks. Pay attention player!" he yelled to the sky.

"Who are you talking to?" inquired Nikolai.

"I don't know" admitted Dempsey. "I just like to spread the blame to make myself feel good."

"Amen to that."

* * *

Takeo swung the katana and sliced through a zombie neck. "Steel to neck! Metal to bone!"

He had decided to stay on the roof with Samantha. He was covering a metal catwalk while she covered a shed in the corner.

"Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder how DEAD YOU ARE!" yelled Samantha nailed a headshot with her Gewher 43.

She attached another board to the window and sliced an eager zombie hand.

"How dare you try to grope me!" she screamed shooting open its head.

* * *

"Die bitch!" declared Dempsey whirling his knife in a zombie's innards. The window he was guarding led to the outside and was busy as ever. He was having quite the ball defending it.

"Eat shrapnel dick-tits!" he said tossing a grenade. It exploded violently and he laughed. "What a blast!"

Nikolai nailed a headshot and asked, "Holy shit! Did I just do that?"

He reloaded and popped another.

"Two for two! A new record!"

* * *

Takeo grabbed the zombie and put the M1911 to its temple. He pumped three rounds into its head and dropped it.

"How dare you touch a true warrior!"

Samantha winced from the incoming zombie slug and backed up. "2, 4, 6, 8, who do I decapitate? You! You!"

She popped a head shot and laughed. "Oh, how convenient."

* * *

Nikolai turned and saw that a nearby closet was indeed breaking down. It bucked and bended, but withstood whatever was behind it.

"Oh shit" muttered the Cossack raising the Kar98k.

The door collapsed and the thing stepped out. Well it actually looked more like sliding out. Its entire frame was covered in something resembling mud. There was so much of it that it began to pool beneath its feet. Its eyes glowed blue and a barely discernable mouth hung open.

"Holy damn" murmured Nikolai.

The thing turned and began steadily approaching him. Nikolai hurriedly fired a shot into its chest, but it barely registered that one. It grabbed him and began to pull it towards its mouth.

When its head literally was ripped off its shoulders. Behind it Dempsoey stood, holding the discarded cranium.

"Little bitch thought it could eat my buddy. Little bitch was dead wrong!"

The Marine helped Nikolai up and Takeo entered the room.

"What happened here?" asked the samurai holding his katana.

"You don't want to know" stated Dempsey wiping the mud off his shirt.

Takeo shrugged. "Whatever. I found the way out."

They entered the street and looked at the gate. Everyone recognized it and what lay behind it. It was the fence next to the power room.

"Too bad we can't climb it" complained Nikolai.

"Whatever. The research isn't there anyway" said Dempsey checking the map. He pointed further down the street. "That way."

The street looked exactly like the remembered, with lots of rubble adoring the asphalt. But this time, the barricades were reversed, so the zombies were literally breaking out of where they were so long ago.

"Déjà vu" muttered Takeo.

"What's like déjà vu?" asked Nikolai.

"This is like déjà vu."

"What's like déjà vu?"

Nikolai laughed and clapped Takeo on the back. "Just messing with ya Tak."

Dempsey reached a certain perk machine and patted it gently. "Good Staminup" he said going over to a chalk outline next to it. He bought the M1 Garand and smiled.

"Hey zombies! Wanna try a classic?"

They went further down the street and turned right. Large buildings dominated the sides and Dempsey checked the map again.

"Ok, to our left is the factory" he said jabbing to the large building.

"Now the weapons testing is that way" he announced gesturing at a diagonal down the street. "But the only door is here" he stated pointing to his right.

Sam nodded. "Takeo and I will go right. You and Nikolai can go left.

Dempsey agreed and tore the map in two. He gave Sam their half and said, "The location is pointed out. Good luck."

She cracked her knuckles and declared, "Ok, let's go Takeo."

She looked around. The samurai was nowhere to be seen.

"Where are you buddy?" she asked loudly.

Then she saw him running full speed back to them. With a M1A1 Carbine in hand and zombies on his tail.

"Shit" she muttered raising the Gewher 43.

**Ok, I hate to admit this, but I need another song idea. Not lyrics, I need a real song to base my parody off of. You all know how I've done that for a while. So please submit a few ideas, just some popular song that you'd want to see twisted into zombie lore!**


	3. Chapter 3: Quicksey

**I'm sorry if this seems rushed, but I need to get this story done before Black Ops 2 comes out! I still have two more entries in the story arc!**

Samantha popped out an empty mag and slammed in another. "So much fun with my gun! Ha ha! I'm a poet and I didn't know it! SWAG!"

Takeo nailed a headshot with his new carbine and roared in victory. "I will fight, with all my might!"

Dempsey whistled and yelled, "Hot damn Tak! Nice shot!"

Nikolai rolled his eyes. "I've seen and killed better."

Samantha threw a grenade and made several crawlers. "Just like the boys back home. Begging for more!"

Dempsey burst out laughing and clapped her on the back. "I am so glad we replaced Richtofen for you!"

Nikolai took a swig of vodka and nailed a head absently. "Oh cool. A headshot. Whatever."

Takeo killed the last zombies and reloaded his M1A1 carbine. "Let us go."

* * *

Nikolai stared in wonder at the devices hanging from the ceiling. Hooks and grapples were suspended from chains around the factory and long assembly lines ran across the floor.

"So much shiny! Too bad there's no buttons."

Dempsey continued looking on the walls, checking every brick. "Focus Nikolai. We need to find that safe."

Nikolai rolled his eyes. "Fine whatever."

He knelt down and began looking at the undersides of the assembly lines.

Dempsey tried to figure out where a safe would be. Somewhere hidden in plain sight.

Dempsey reached a large part of the assembly line and felt it. The others like it were mostly rusted with age, but this one wasn't.

He pulled out a screwdriver and began unscrewing the bolts. He took the cover off and looked inside. What should've been gears and springs was replaced by a large grey safe.

"Jack pot" he muttered dialing in the code. He opened the door and saw it was full of papers, mostly yellowed with age.

Dempsey grabbed the stack and folded them into his pocket. He stood up and declared, "I found it Nikolai!"

"And I found this!" yelled Nikolai raising the Thompson.

Dempsey laughed. What he wouldn't pay for a conversation with the Russian.

* * *

Takeo stared in silent awe at the room he had chosen. He knew he was underneath Teleporter B, and he finally saw what was underneath.

The huge vats he had seen earlier were filled with Element 115, radiating their sick green color. Samantha had already purchased a double barrel on the wall and had found the PhD Flopper machine.

Samantha whistled. "That's a lot of damn rocks."

Takeo nodded. "I agree."

Howls ran out in the room and Takeo raised his carbine. "Come at me zombies."

* * *

Nikolai fired the Thompson and nailed a series of headshots. "Reminds me of fourth wife. So many wasted bullets…"

Dempsey slashed with his knife and said, "I'm gonna swim in your guts flesh addict!"

Nikolai reloaded the Thompson and laughed. "Like a good neighbor, Nikolai is here to kick ass!"

* * *

Takeo popped a headshot and reloaded his rifle. Only about twenty to go.

Samantha fired the double barrel and hit a zombie square in the chest. She turned and hit another. "Jack fell down and broke his crown. Ah."

Takeo whirled his katana from the sheath and cut a zombie straight in half. "In the words of the Americans: Fuck you!"

* * *

"What do you think this is?"

Dempsey and Nikolai were standing in front of a new perk machine, studying it over.

It was similar in shape to PhD Flopper, with a large circular symbol at the top. The sides were smooth copper and the front was made of glass. The symbol was a boot with a feather at the heel. It was called Quicksey.

Nikolai sipped his vodka thoughtfully. "Something tells me it makes you move quicker."

Dempsey shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

Takeo opened the door and walked inside. It was a large laboratory with weapons adorning the tables. Definitely weapons testing.

He walked deeper in and saw a long rack of guns, shiny new. They were all facing to the right, except for one.

"Odd" he muttered walking to it. He picked it up and looked directly behind it. A small little notch was positioned directly behind the stock.

Takeo slid his finger into the notch and pulled. It popped slightly and revealed a large safe.

"Brilliant" he said turning the dial. In a minute the safe lay open and he grabbed the papers. Only one more to go.

* * *

Dempsey whistled at the sight before him. He had gone into the next room and stumbled upon a firing range. It was mostly empty and only a few hints even indicated its earlier function.

"Damn" he muttered looking at the space. It was more or less the size of a basketball court.

He went over to a large chalk outline and said, "Buy."

A large sawed-off double barrel fell into his hands.

"I'm gonna make em wish their mamas were here" he stated one-handing the gun.

Nikolai walked up a set of stairs and looked out. The stairs led up into a large catwalk that led to another building. Sadly, the catwalk was down, and by down it was folded and blocking the street below.

In the other room he was weapons on the walls, dozens of them. And he also saw, Takeo?

"Hey Jap!" he yelled to him.

Takeo turned and glared at him. "Yes Cocksack?"

"Cossack you ass!" he shouted waving the Thompson.

**Just to clarify, Quicksey is basically Lightweight (Black Ops). Just so no one gets confused.**


	4. Chapter 4: Berserker

They all met inside the street on the other side of the bridge. They put the stack of papers together and Dempsey recombined the map with tape.

"We're here" he stated pointing at an intersection in the facility. "The bridge is there" he said pointing directly above their position. "Now, the hospital is here."

The hospital was down another street, one that they could reach by going right.

They had found the FG42 (Which Samantha purchased) and the Magarita machine (Which nobody purchased).

Takeo pulled out his katana and ordered, "Then let us go. Fortune smiles on those first to strike."

"Sage wisdom if I ever heard it" agreed Dempsey.

They walked down the street and turned right. In front of them was a large building, with stone walls and a huge sign near the roof. It was hanging by threads, and scratched to shit, but Dempsey could still see the universal red cross.

"We found it" he muttered walking to it.

The radio sparked and Dempsey answered it. "What's wrong man?"

"Ve are out of fuel" replied Maxis. "Vell, I mean ve vill be. Me and Gersch need to find some."

"Can't it hold" asked Dempsey impatiently.

"No, ve are running on fumes" he responded slightly aggravated. "Ve vill take at elast 3 hours. Find a place to stay and wait."

They saw the chopper fly into the air and sail off.

"What the hell are they doing?" yelled Nikolai.

"Getting gas" muttered Dempsey, He went over to a chalk outline and muttered, "Fucking buy."

A BAR fell into his hands and he raised it to his shoulder. "About time things went my way."

They went into the hospital lobby and looked around. Wrecked furniture lay over the floor and bodies covered the ground. Blood stains dominated the walls and gore plastered itself to the ceiling.

"Ain't ever seen shit like this" murmured Dempsey.

"Looks like third wife was here" commented Nikolai.

"Or Mr. Monkey" muttered Samantha sad over the loss of her toy.

Takeo bent over one body and examined it. The limbs had literally been torn off, then gnawed upon by what looked like chainsaws.

"Something godforsaken was here" he said standing up.

A roar went out and they looked up. There was something standing there, although _something_ barely described it. Monstrosity was a much better word.

Its skin was a pale red color, probably from the dried blood. Its head was reptilian in shape, and spikes adorned it like a crown. Its claws were instruments of terror, with gore still attached on them. Its legs were as fit as a horse, but scales covered it like a second skin.

"Don't move" ordered Takeo.

The thing sniffed the air, trying to tell who was there. It shook its head and began walking to them.

Samantha raised her FG42, but Takeo pushed it down. "Don't even think about" he warned pointing his katana at her.

She nodded and put it away.

They separated and the beast walking right out of the hospital.

Dempsey quietly went deeper into the lobby and saw a large generator. He went over to it and flipped the infamous grimy switch.

Lights came on and a small red device flashed on beside a column.

Dempsey smiled and ran over to it. He raised his M1 Garand and fired at the thing.

The beast roared and turned to Dempsey. It sprinted to him and Dempsey flipped the switch.

Flames erupted from the floor and the thing ran straight into them. It screamed in pain and tried to put out the flames. It collapsed and began trying to roll them out.

Nikolai whistled. "Screaming more than a burning witch. Like my aunt."

The thing finally stopped moving and just kept burning.

Dempsey hung up his guns and nodded. "Tough little bitch. My bullets didn't even dent."

Suddenly it exploded in a mass of bone and gore. The meat flew in every direction and a horrible stench emitted from its remains.

"What the fuck!" yelled Takeo wiping the blood from his eyes.

"Ugh, smells like Russian pig roast" commented Nikolai.

Samantha wiped off the blood from her face and smiled. "Red is my color anyway" she said checking out the bloodied uniform of the Nazi SS.

Dempsey gave her a deadpan state and shook his head.

"How did we get stuck with another crazy?"

"Our shitty luck" stated Nikolai gulping down a swig of vodka.

Takeo delved deeper into the room and entered a small room. Inside was a grenade chalk outline and the Juggernog machine.

"I would let my brother sip of this drink, if I had not killed him on the fields of my ancestors!"

He purchased a bottle and gulped it down. He smiled. Still as invigorating as ever.

Dempsey came in and yelped in joy. "Mama I'm home!" he yelled running to the machine. He hugged it and felt several dents in the machine.

"Ah, baby's been hit a few times. I'm sorry I left, but I'll never leave again."

Nikolai came inside and saw the American hugging the vending machine. He looked at Takeo and said, "Ok, we need to get Dempsey a girlfriend."

Takeo smiled in agreement. "Good idea. I fear what he may turn to if he gets lonelier, if you follow."

Nikolai laughed. "Hey you made a funny! Congrats! Now try for two!"

Takeo rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5: Good ideas and good jokes

**I'm going to answer a few fan questions right now. To SLY 123, no I will not include Sly Cooper and Co in my story. However, I may consider basing a Wonder Weapon on something in their games if such an idea comes to mind. Second, I vastly appreciate the amount of ideas that came in over the song. Please do not be disappointed if your idea does not appear. I have limited space for the amount of songs I can include. However, if Black Ops 2's Zombie campaign is interesting enough, I may just write a sequel to that one! If that is the case, please post your comments on that future story. Now I apologize for the long paragraph, so please read on!**

After they had all gotten a bottle of Juggernog , they had a small meeting in the lobby. Making sure to leave a few crawlers of course.

"We have two objectives" stated Dempsey rolling out the map. "The first is to find the third of Maxis's research. Sadly, we have no coordinates for where it is. He's forgotten the location inside the hospital."

"Perfect" muttered Nikolai.

"What's the second objective?" asked Takeo.

"Find a spot to camp" answered Dempsey. "They've been gone for maybe fifteen minutes. We still have over two hours. If you see any possible places, let me know."

"Where are the possible locations of the research?" inquired the samurai.

Dempsey pointed to two rooms both were joined by a long hallway connecting into the lobby.

"These two are still accessible" he stated looking at the amount of X's on the map. "One's surgery, the other's X-Ray."

"Don't tell me I'm going to get radiation poisoning" said Nikolai panicking.

"Nah, probably ran out anyway" replied Dempsey. "Now look carefully. Maxis is a pretty tricky bastard."

Nikolai stood. "I'm going with Tak. Don't want to die without my nemesis dead too."

Takeo rolled his eyes. "Whatever" he muttered following the Russian down the hall.

Dempsey looked at Samantha. "That leaves us with Surgery. Wanna go?"

Samantha lifted the FG42. "Tell me when, Uncle Tank."

Dempsey smiled. She was either really beginning to get on his nerves or he was starting to like her.

* * *

Nikolai coughed at the foul stench down the hall. "I'm already dying" he complained spitting onto the tile.

"You're exaggerating" said Takeo holding his katana.

"Holy shit what's that!" he asked tuning to the samurai.

"What?"

"Exaggerating! Is my skin falling off?" he yelled patting down his body.

Takeo shook his head. To believe he had sided with the Russian.

* * *

Dempsey opened the door and looked inside. The room was an atrium, large but contained. A large complicated set of machinery was surrounding a bed that lay empty ten meters from him. A set of stairs led to a balcony where others could watch the procedure taking place.

Dempsey went deeper inside and went to the set of equipment. Most was broken, hell all of it was broken. It looked the thing at the lobby had decided to take out its anger on the machines.

He noticed a difference in one of the machines. All the screws were Phillips, but one was flathead.

He pulled out his multi-function screwdriver and took out the screw. The little piece of metal wiggled in his hand and he dropped it panicked.

The screw rolled over to a wall, then began climbing upwards.

"What the hell?" muttered Samantha.

The screw reached a height of three feet and stopped. Suspending itself over a large tile.

Dempsey went over to the tile and felt around it. This one was metal painted yellow, he could feel it.

He grabbed the edge and ripped it off. Underneath was a large safe, perfectly fitted to the space.

"Magnets" commented Dempsey turning the dial.

From down the hall, he heard a man yelling.

* * *

Nikolai sprinted down the hallway of photos, dodging empty carts and debris. A berserker had caught him and Takeo in the X-Ray gallery and they were running for their lives.

"I do not admit defeat, but I would be glad to give it vodka to go away" Nikolai said running as hard as he could.

Takeo stared at him in shock. Nikolai would never surrender. Something like this was beyond comprehension.

"Do not despair Russian. I have an idea" Takeo stated smiling despite the danger.

"I hope it's good. Dying isn't a priority for me."

They ran back into the X-Ray room and Nikolai braced the double doors with a large bed.

"Hurry it up Jap" he urged adding more do the pile.

Takeo grabbed the X-Ray machine and began taking off the camera part.

The door slammed inward and Nikolai kept adding more to the barricade. "It's more angry then third wife!" he yelled to the samurai.

"One second."

He managed to disconnect the part and held it up. It still had wires powering it, but now it was mobile.

The door finally broke and the thing entered. Like its brother, its scales were a dull red over its reptilian body. However, this one was shorter and its claws were longer.

Takeo raised the camera and pushed the button. A brilliant white flash went off, which Nikolai and Takeo knew to block.

The creature didn't. It howled in agony and clutched at is blinded eyes.

Takeo took out a grenade and ran to the beast. He grabbed it by the throat and plunged the explosives down its gullet.

It choked and tried to regurgitate the object, but Takeo shoved harder. He pulled the pin and leaped backwards.

The thing exploded twice, first from the grenade, second from an unknown effect. The room was bathed in gore as well as the two occupants.

"This'll never come out" complained Nikolai.

* * *

Dempsey put his Sawed-Off into the Pack-a-Punch and waited for it to come out. The room he was in was originally sealed off until he had activated the power.

The Snuff Box came out and he smiled.

"I'm gonna make a mess out of those puke sacks!"

Dempsey put in the M1 Garand and heard the Random Box cycle again. Samantha was trying her luck to get some weapons.

The M1000 came out and he chuckled. "Feeling like a million bucks!"

Sam came in, holding a PTRS-41.

"Cool gun" commented Dempsey.

"I like it" she said putting it inside the machine.

The Penetrator came out and she hefted it. She looked at Dempsey and saw he was smiling.

"What?" she asked confused.

Dempsey pointed at the gun.

She looked at the gun, then him, then back at the gun.

She glared at him. "You are a perverted asshole!"

He laughed and she pushed him. He barely moved a foot, but she felt better from it.

Nikolai came in and saw the American laughing hysterically while the German was fuming. "What did I miss?"

**Oh, almost forgot. Since a lot of people have asked me, I will post my PSN account (Yes I have a PS3. I also have a XBox 360. I just like free online play). Now, my account is ZWarrior3. If you recognize that, it's probably because I've sniped you before. Toodles! (P.S. I check my account very rarely do to work. It will take a while to accept a friend add.)**


	6. Chapter 6: Blast from the past

**To SLY 123, I will not be making any story about Sly Cooper and the COD zombie crew anytime soon. I have no idea how that idea could work and I only plan on doing this story arc. I am sorry I am unable to do so, but I am sure you could convince someone who is equal or better in writing skill then I. Anyway, back to the brink.**

Samantha purchased a bottle of Deadshot Daiquiri and gulped it down. She giggled and said, "Heh heh. Spleens."

She got out of the firing range and walked on the newly raised bridge. It was now possible to walk under it and to cross the two rooms.

She went into the weapons testing and bought a bottle of White Lightning. She drank it and felt the powerful liquor burn into her system.

"Whoa, little too rough for me big boy" she muttered tossing aside the bottle.

* * *

Nikolai activated the box and waited his turn. He was emptier then Russia's Agricultural Fund.

The box settled on a M2 Flamethrower and he picked it up.

"About freaking time! Who want's s'mores?" he asked hefting the chemical thrower.

"Wouldn't mind it a bit actually" said a voice from behind.

Nikolai turned and saw Dempsey there with an empty Mule Kick bottle.

"Hey buddy!" the Russian exclaimed waving the M2.

Dempsey dodged and ducked from the device. "Whoa man! I don't want napalm in my ass."

Nikolai took the hint and slung up the flamethrower.

"Where's the Pack-a-Punch again?" he inquired as Dempsey approached the box.

"Down there" replied the American pointing in the general direction. He hit the box and got a .357 Magnum.

"This is sketch" he muttered rolling the chamber.

* * *

Takeo got a bottle of Magarita and drank it. "Now I get more ammo to slay the unworthy!"

He walked down the street and noticed a new door. He walked over to it and opened it.

It was a large delivery bay, holding crates and empty bins. The Takilla machine was next to a large truck and a chalk outline was above a shattered crate.

He went over to the outline and bought the weapon. A STG-44 fell into his hands and he smiled.

"I truly love this weapon's honor."

* * *

Samantha hit the box and got an amazing gun.

"Thank you Santa!" she said hefting the Browning M1919.

"The hell?" declared Nikolai going over to the box. "YOU got the M1919? Lucky bitch."

She touted and stated, "That's why you don't get the good stuff."

He narrowed his eyes. "You are really annoying."

Nikolai activated the box and got the PPSh-41.

"Oh boy. Stalin better watch his ass."

* * *

Takeo sat on a crate, trying to figure out the room. He had an idea how they could camp in this room.

They had to cover only one entryway and two windows. There was a large almost gated area that could make a good backup point. The problem was someone would have to guard the window positioned there, but with a proper weapon that was almost irrelevant.

The best part was the Grim Reaper turret he had found in a crate. He had set it up inside the gated area as a last resort.

He looked up and saw a staircase was leading to a set of platforms above the ground. Broken windows were conveniently positioned on the platforms and he smiled. An escape route.

* * *

Dempsey drank a bottle of PhD Flopper and swore loudly.

"Goddamn prune flavored shit fuck!" he yelled smashing the bottle.

"That's not nice Dempsey" said a voice from behind.

Dempsey turned and saw Samantha standing there holding a B115 Accelerator.

Dempsey snarled dangerously. He had tolerated her oddities during moments of desperation, but he wouldn't tolerate it any longer.

"Neither is trying to kill us bitch" he replied gritting his teeth.

Sam sighed. "I apologize for what I've done. But I only did that because you were under _his _influence. Then certain things changed that."

Dempsey nodded. The events at Shangri-la had begun to break Richtofen's control over the three. The time traveling had reversed the programming.

"Fine whatever. You're here, so I have to get used to you" he admitted wiping the Flopper from his shirt. "But if you try to hurt us" he said pulling out his .357. He cocked it symbolism. "Then I'll blow your adolescent head off."

Sam smiled. "I understand."

She began to walk away the stopped.

"By the way, you are definitely the cutest one here." Then she walked away.

Dempsey was stunned. His mind could barely comprehend the comment.

"If I was twenty years…" he began. Then stopped.

"Make it thirty years" he muttered walking off.

* * *

Nikolai drained the bottle of Takilla and hummed in delight. "Pretty good for a girly panty waste drink."

He tossed the bottle aside and went back to his window. He had been assigned to watch Sam's and Takeo's backs while they covered the main entrance. Dempsey was at a similar window, using his Snuff Box to great effect.

"Window camping! I love it!" he said sitting on a crate. Occasionally he raised the Reaper and shredded whatever zombie had come up to the window.

* * *

Takeo slammed in another mag into his STG-44 and kept farming headshots.

"I wear your skin like a victory sash!" he exclaimed switching to his katana.

Samantha got a headshot and burst out laughing. "Don't lose your head!"

She reloaded the Accelerator and kept firing. "Big sister's always watching little one."

* * *

Dempsey shot a zombie in the arm and it broke at the elbow.

"Now you can pat yourself on the back!"

He activated the Imploder and fired. It blew apart the window crowd and he laughed.

"Implode my ass!"

* * *

Nikolai activated the box and it settled on a metaphorical smart bomb.

"Little stupid monkey. How I detest you" he said grabbing the Monkey Bomb.

Takeo hit the box and got a new weapon. It looked like a Striker shotgun, but bigger and bulkier. There was a large ridge running on the top that substituted as sights. A large chamber was under the thing that held unknown ammunition. A large scale on the side was arching constantly, beeping quietly.

"Nice" he said grabbing it. He felt the weight and checked the magazine. One large grenade-shaped thing.

"Can't wait to try it out" he stated putting it away.

Dempsey flipped the switch and watched the weapons cycle. Then it settled on an old friend.

"No fucking way!" he yelled grabbing the Wunderwaffe DG-2. He cuddled the thing and whispered, "Just leave me and the gun alone for a moment."

**Yes, I added the Wonder Waffle. Have fun with that.**


	7. Chapter 7: Omniscient

**So, you heard about that release of Black Ops 2 Multiplayer? Multi-Team TDM? I like the idea. Now shall we continue?**

Nikolai purchased a bottle of Quicksey and gulped it. True to its name, it tasted like the finest drink Irish had to offer.

"Mm, damn good" he said throwing away the bottle.

He began walking when he realized he was actually moving quicker. He took a step back, the forward, then back again. He was definitely faster somehow.

"This I like!" he stated hefting his F1W Nitrogen Cooled flamethrower.

* * *

Takeo placed his STG-44 into the Pack-a-Punch and cracked his knuckles. Just a little more time.

The Spatz-447+ came out and he grabbed it. "These zombies are going to lose this hunger game."

He pulled out the new gun and thought to himself, "Maybe."

He shook his head. Best to see what it did first before wasting his time.

Takeo stood and looked down to surgery. Time to get some Dead Bull.

* * *

Dempsey took a glass of Magarita and drank it down. He smiled and said, "If only a Max Ammo tasted like that."

He went back to the camp and began sharpening his bowie knife. He checked his reflection and frowned. He could use some shampoo.

Nikolai came in and sat down beside him. "Anything new?"

Dempsey shook his head. "Nah uh. Kinda bored. Wishing I had something to do."

Nikolai shrugged. He pulled out a set of Bouncing Betties and began setting them up.

"You know, I do have a question" Nikolai stated setting down the mine.

"Ask away."

"Where do we keep the guns we own when we're not using them?"

Dempsey thought about it. He switched his weapons and saw the gun disappear. He did it again. And again. Same result every time.

"That's a damn good question" replied Dempsey. "Yo Tak, what do you think?"

Takeo had entered the room midway through their conversation and began sharpening his katana.

The samurai raised his head and responded, "In your back pocket of course."

The two others burst into laughter and clapped Takeo on the back.

"The Jap made a funny! Never thought I'd see the day!" Nikolai said swigging his vodka.

* * *

Samantha grasped the bottle of Staminup and took a sip. She scowled and muttered, "Icky! Sour thing!"

She tossed the bottle aside and walked into the street. She went into the Teleporter B under-room and walked right through.

A monitor whistled into life and she stopped. How odd.

The monitor flashed white, then a pair of eyes stared right into hers. Deep blue eyes.

The eyes spoke, the voice as cold as death.

"Hello Samantha. It iz good to see you."

Samantha scowled. Richtofen.

"The feeling isn't mutual" she replied gritting her teeth.

Richtofen chuckled. "Now now. Zhere iz no need to be so rude. I just came to chat."

"I have nothing to say to you" she stated lifting the Accelerator. "Except this: Go fuck yourself."

She pulled the trigger and peppered the monitor.

She lowered the smoking gun and sighed. Asshole.

* * *

Richtofen chuckled. Her attitude was most entertaining.

He studied the inside of his prison for the hundredth time. Despite its external appearance, it was really a huge viewing structure. It was like being inside a 3-D simulation, except this one could cover the entire span of the Earth and most of the surrounding space. Around him were various symbols, none of which he recognized by memory but he understood nonetheless. The MDT was actually making his thoughts into written form for his convenience.

"I envy her" he muttered to no one but himself. "She got to spend seventy some odd years in here. I've been here for a few days and I've barely tapped into its resources."

He checked the group's progress in Der Riese. My oh my, they were doing pretty good. Time to change that.

"Send in the berserkers" he said pushing an imaginary button.

**OH SHIT! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I did publish the next one side by side!**


	8. Chapter 8: Berserk

**So, yeah. I might not be back for a while, so I published two in succession. Two very good chapters though. Enjoy!**

Dempsey fired the Wunderwaffe and hit a berserker straight in the chest. It exploded in a fury of electricity and arced to one of its comrades. It too exploded and went to another. Dempsey found this series of explosions deeply amusing.

"Hey zombies! You ain't that good!"

Nikolai pulled the trigger on his F1W and sprayed the fiery contents around the delivery bay. "I'm burning for ya zombies!" he yelled catching a berserker in the flames. It writhed in pain and blew up.

"You blow!" joked the Russian turning to another.

Samantha was lying down on the high catwalk, calmly getting headshots with the Penetrator. These berserkers were only bullet-proof in the lower body. The head was just as vulnerable as flesh.

She nailed a head and it collapsed decapitated. She hit another and laughed.

"Daddy! How am I doing?"

Takeo looked out and saw the berserkers were only coming from outside the delivery bay. Which went they all went in through the same door. He raised the new gun and shrugged.

"Release your honor" he muttered pulling the trigger.

The grenade laned right in the doorway and sank into the ground. It exploded in a wall of light and suddenly the very ground turned liquid. The berserkers screamed and tried to free themselves from the mud. They were unsuccessful.

"I remember that!" commented Dempsey pointing to the quick-sand floor.

Takeo nodded. It was an effect from the Novabow.

Samantha reloaded the Penetrator and stood to a crouch.

"What are these things?" she asked loud enough for the others to hear.

"Big titty blowjob models with yellow fever. Dafuq would I know?"

Samantha grimaced. "No need to get nasty."

Nikolai gulped his vodka and burped deeply. "Actually, there's plenty need to."

Takeo smacked him upside the head. "Learn some manners Cocksack. Or I'll beat them into you."

"Jap, come at me" stated the Russian spreading his arms.

"Both of you, chill your girl parts" ordered Dempsey glaring at them. "No offense meant Sam. But you two need to learn to get along."

"The Jap started it!" protested Nikolai.

"And I'll finish it" said Takeo beginning to draw his katana.

"Shut up! All of you!" screamed Samantha.

They all were so shocked they actually did shut up. They all looked at her and she continued, "I'm a big girl. I can smack Nikolai upside the head if I need to."

Takeo smiled. Now she was speaking his language.

Nikolai pouted. "Why does everyone hate me?"

"That ain't true" said Dempsey putting his arm around the Russian. "You're still my bud."

"Thanks Tank."

Samantha looked up and saw the sinkhole Takeo had shot was sealing up. She raised the sniper rifle and fired into a head.

"I fetch your soul!" she shouted turning to another.

Dempsey fired the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and it spread like the plaque. It took out three berserkers and he burst into laughter.

"Reminds me of my childhood. Wait, did I have a childhood?"

Nikolai activated his F1W and spread the fire over the berserkers.

"Burning like Berlin!" he yelled.

Takeo again raised his new gun and fired again. It made another sinkhole and Dempsey asked, "What's that sweetness called?"

Takeo checked the side.

"The Richter" he replied reloading the grenade launcher.

"Richter eh?" replied the American reloading his Wonder Weapon. "Well it's cool, I'll give it that."

The berserkers finally stopped coming and Dempsey declared, "Check inventory!"

Nikolai examined his guns. "I'm running low."

"Same" stated Takeo.

"I as well" said Sam.

"Ok, here's the plan…"

* * *

Richtofen took a moment to rifle through his hair. They had outlasted all available berserkers in a mile vicinity. It would take a long time to make more.

"Damn it" he muttered checking the location schematics. Their helicopter was approaching from the east and would take only half an hour to reach Der Riese.

"Thirty minutes" he whispered thinking intensely. Then he got an idea.

"Maybe. Just maybe."

He check the resources available. It could work.

"Dis vill be so fun!" he yelled pushing the button.

* * *

The four zombie-slayers were relaxing in camp when the first lightning bolt struck.

Dempsey immediately sat up. "What in Elvis's name was that?"

Nikolai laughed. "Just lightning Tank. Nothing to worry about."

"What if it's the dogs?"

Takeo stood. "I agree. We should be cautious."

A loud groan went out. A bellowing, drawn out groan.

"Oh God" muttered Nikolai.

"What is this new devilry?" asked Takeo holding his Spatz-447+.

Something entered the room. It looked like the thing Nikolai had encountered earlier but much bigger. It stood ten feet tall and covered in mud. It was so covered it was actually dripping in multiple spots. Its eyes were far brighter than before and it barely looked humanoid.

"Slime thing!" Samantha yelled firing the B115 Accelerator.

The bullets sank into the mud and rolled down to the floor. The beast looked at her blankly and began moving to her.

"Stop right there demon!" Takeo demanded firing the Richter.

The sinkhole opened beneath the monster's feet but nothing happened. The zombie simply kept walking.

"Die bitch!" exclaimed Dempsey throwing a grenade.

It exploded in a muddy shock-wave that instantly killed the thing.

"Yeah!" bellowed Nikolai, only to swear when he glanced out from the door.

"Toss your grenades!" he yelled doing the same.

They immediately complied when they saw a dozen of the mudders were still coming.

Mud flew like confetti at a celebrity birthday. The heat was almost unbearable from the various explosions and Dempsey wiped his brow. Sweat, at this temperature?

"You're gonna have to try harder than that Richtofen!" he yelled to the ceiling.

**Yes Dempsey. Yes he will.**


	9. Chapter 9: Blackout

**I am so glad I am still able to write. Major legal issue came up and it was quickly resolved (I know, shit like that never happens!). So I won't be having a forced hiatus or anything. So please read.**

Richtofen took out his anger by killing a whole dozen of his minions in some godforsaken town in America. How dare these four prove to be so stubborn. It's like the battle of Thermopylae but with zombies and guns.

"Nothing iz working!" he screamed feeling blood rush to his face.

He calmed himself before he had an aneurism. Calm and controlled planning would be his only option for success.

"No berserkers, no mudders, and ze zombies are like butter on a hot skillet" he muttered shifting through his options.

Then he settled on something he had forgotten. Something completely awful and diabolical.

"Perfect" he murmured pressing the button.

* * *

Down in Der Riese, every light instantly and simultaneously shut off. The traps died, the perk machines died, even Dempsey's watch died.

"Oh shit" stated Nikolai. "The power died!"

"Don't tell me the clowns will return. Their dishonor knows no bounds" said Takeo flicking on his lighter.

Dempsey shook his head. "Those things didn't do this. My fricking watch died."

"It's an EMP" stated Samantha almost to herself.

"Cum shit" muttered Dempsey.

Zombies began flooding into the room, where they were greeted by bullets and explosives. The lights from the gunfire was brighter than any light-bulb.

"We need to get to the power!" declared Nikolai.

"To the catwalk!" roared Dempsey.

They ran up the metal staircase and began concentrating fire downwards.

"Till you collapse!" yelled Takeo.

The zombies began increasing in number and Nikolai jumped through the broken windows. He landed ten feet below and looked around. The room he had leaped into was full of large trucks and several large cranes designed to lift boxes. An inactive Double Tap machine was positioned next to a crane and a Trench Gun was next to a totaled truck.

"Come on!" he urged his comrades above.

Takeo leaped down followed by Dempsey and Samantha. The Marine sprinted over to the door and began pushing it open. It broke free of the years of rust and he stepped back into the street.

"This way!" he yelled carrying his M1000 one-handed.

Before she exited the room, Samantha looked down and saw a small rock. She grabbed it and heard a loud ring emit from it. She smiled and ran out into the street.

They sprinted to the hospital and Dempsey began tampering with the generator. "Tak! Launch a sinkhole!"

Dempsey flipped the switch and the power came rushing back on. Perk machines sparked to life, lights flared on, and the Pack-a-Punch room opened up.

"Cover me!" ordered Takeo running to the machine. He placed the empty Richter into the Pack-a-Punch and waited. Any day now.

The new upgraded gun came out and he picked it up. The scale on the side was permanently on the highest setting and beeped fast enough to be considered white noise. The edges were sharpened and the trigger looked rusted.

"The 7.9SFDestroyer1906" he read from the side label. He rolled his eyes. "That's not honorable at all."

Dempsey flipped the fire switch and the room filled with the smell of burning gas and flesh.

"Zombies over easy! URA!"

Takeo noticed a small rock on the ground and picked it up. A loud ring went out and he sighed. "Same old same old."

The trap shut off and they ran out of the hospital. So far Gersch had not called.

"Come in Gersch!" Dempsey yelled into the radio. "Damn it man answer!"

"Tank, are you ok?" asked a scratchy voice through the static.

"Gersch! Jesus Christmas I'm glad you're alive. Where are you?"

"The chopper crashed. We're a mile to the east. Fine Maxis's research, and haul it here!"

"Roger" replied Dempsey. He turned to his mates. "Pack it up team. We need to go."

"Wait!" protested Samantha. "I need to get something!"

"No time" argued the American. "We need to go now!"

She didn't reply. Sam sprinted under the bridge towards the first room.

"Damn it Sam get your ass over here!" bellowed Dempsey.

"I shall get her" said Takeo pulling out his katana. "Get to the vehicle bay my comrades. If I am not back in five minutes, depart without me."

"Good luck Tak" said the American nodding. "Be back in one piece, or I'll be mega-pissed and haunt your undead soul."

Takeo gave a rare smile and began running to catch up the German adolescent.

* * *

Samantha was running to the apartment building, dodging zombies left and right. She shot those who got too close and jumped into the building. She ran up the stairs and tore into a small room. Her old room.

"Where is it?" she yelled tearing boards off the floor.

"Samantha!" cried Takeo filling the doorway. "We must depart!"

"No!" she shouted back. "I need something!"

"What?"

She didn't answer further and kept tearing into the floor.

Takeo turned and fired a sinkhole into the hallway. That would buy them some time.

"Yes!" she exclaimed triumphantly. She was holding a small teddy bear and a rock.

A ring went out and Takeo grabbed her.

"Let's go" he ordered as music flooded into the air.

**Yes, I have another song. Almost becoming mandatory. If only these were originals; maybe Treyarch would consider them. Shame.**


	10. Chapter 10: Only Die Twice

**Now, this song is based on Suicide Silence's "You only live once". You'll figure out what I did pretty quickly.**

* * *

Dempsey fired his Snuff Box right into the crowd and laughed. "Right in your bean bag!" he said shooting it waist-high.

Nikolai reloaded the Reaper and whooped in joy. "Either I'm hallucinating or they're dying! Really hope it's the last one."

The song was a whole new animal this time. It was full of deep bass grinds coupled with ferocious drumming. Then a male singer whose was twisted unnaturally low broke the noise.

**This song is the last thing you'll ever hear**

**Before I come and make you disappear.**

**The wrath of me will shake the ground.**

**This is how the end of your life sounds…**

The band roared with a deep set of guitar riffs and the singer screamed:

DEATH TO ALL!

DOWN AND CRAWL!

* * *

Takeo ran out of the building Samantha in tow. He fired his Spatz-447+ and heads exploded around him.

"Masses of gore, stain the floor! Ha ha! I am a poet, and I did not know it!"

Sam slammed in a new belt of ammo into her Barracuda and kept shooting. "Bitch please!" she yelled shredding through the crowd.

The singer returned, voice screaming loud enough to break glass.

THIS JOURNEY HAS ME SOAKED IN GORE!

BLOOD AND TEARS THAT I ADORE!

EMPTY BULLETS AMD SMOKING GUNS!

AS MCUH FLAMES AS A THOUSAND SUNS!

DEATH TO ALL; DOWN AND CRAWL!

NECK IS SLICED; ONLY DIE TWICE!

* * *

Dempsey opened the back of the 18-wheeler and examined the interior. Boxes of random German junk were stacked occupying most of the interior. And oh boy what was that?

He pried open the box and looked inside. His face broke into a grin and he pulled out the large device. Heaven decided to make a delivery.

YELLOW EYES STARE INTO MY SOUL!

METAL BELLS RING THEIR TOLL!

SHELLS LAND ALL AORUND MY FEET!

UNDEAD BELLOW AS THEY EAT!

DEATH TO ALL; DOWN AND CRAWL!

NECK IS SLICED; ONLY DIE TWICE!

Takeo blasted away a group of zombies and jumped over the bodies. He was almost at the bridge and beginning to run low on ammo.

"Come on child!" he urged to his female companion.

She dropped her empty Barracuda and lifted the Penetrator. She no-scoped a zombie straight in the face and laughed. "Suck it!"

The song changed to a more bass tone and slammed in with the singer's lyrics.

YOU ONLY HAVE NO CHANCE!

YOU ONLY HAVE NO CHANCE!

SO DON'T FUCKING QUIT!

YOU ONLY HAVE NO CHANCE!

YOU ONLY HAVE NO CHANCE!

SO DON'T FUCKING QUIT!

Nikolai whirled around and sprayed the flames at the newest zombie behind him. "Burn baby burn!"

Dempsey fired the Wunderwaffe and lit an entire crowd into undead candles. "It's electric! Oh God why did I reference THAT?"

I PULL THE TRIGGER AND WATCH YOU DIE

KNOWING I'LL DO IT A SECOND TIME!

SO BITCH WATCHA GONNA DO

WHEN YOUR BODY TURNS COLD AND BLUE?!

DEATH TO ALL; DOWN AND CRAWL!

NECK IS SLICED; ONLY DIE TWICE!

The song changed tones again, turning the singer's voice unnaturally low.

**Bodies come back**

**Always on attack**

**Fire the gun**

**You are done**

**Swarming inside**

**Everyone dies**

The guitars came back, as well as the furiousity.

CAUSE YOU ONLY DIE TWICE!

YOU ONLY DIE TWICE!

SO DON'T FUCKING QUIT!

CAUSE YOU ONLY DIE TWICE!

YOU ONLY DIE TWICE!

SO DON'T FUCKING QUIT!

Dempsey placed the belt of bullets into the turret and slammed it shut. All he had to do was wait for Tak.

"Where the fuck are they?" asked Nikolai raising the Reaper.

"Do I look like an idiot's keeper?" replied Dempsey.

"Yes."

"Shut up Nikolai!"

* * *

Samantha blew the top off a zombie's head and jumped over its body.

"I'm gonna play soccer with your head!"

Takeo sliced his katana through a zombie's chest and stabbed a second.

"More bodies for the emperor!"

They reached the vehicle bay and saw Dempsey firing a massive turret from the back of an 18-wheeler. It looked like he was having loads of fun.

"Woo hoo!" shouted the American from pure joy.

He looked at the two and gave a glare. "You endangered all of our lives for a fucking teddy bear?"

"His name is Mr. Bubbles!" protested Samantha.

"Never mind that" stated Takeo running to the truck. "We must leave."

"Amen!" declared Nikolai hopping shotgun.

The samurai took the wheel and slammed the accelerator. It roared to life and flew towards the now open garage door. Dempsey was still shooting from the back and yelling obscenities at the zombies. Samantha was beside him, manning ammo duty.

"Reload!" he yelled switching to his M1000.

Sam slammed in another belt and pulled back the hammer. "Ready Uncle Tank!"

The Marine discarded his empty rifle and kept firing the turret. "Suck it ja Bronies!"

Takeo turned onto another street and saw the exterior gate. There was no chance it could hold up against an 18-wheel truck going 65 miles per hour.

"We're clearing the facility!" he yelled to the back.

"Ah, can't we stay a little?" replied Dempsey. "I love this machine gun!"

Takeo rolled his eyes and kept driving. The American had the maturity of a five-year old.

They crashed through the gate and began driving on the long forgotten road. Numerous potholes and wrecked vehicles were in their path and Takeo was having a ball trying to dodge them.

"Ugh, I nearly coughed up my spleen" complained Nikolai after a really deep bump.

"Then put it back in" stated the samurai blankly.

Nikolai grumbled a curse and kept looking out for obstacles.

* * *

Dempsey finally ran out of ammo and gave a whimper. "No! My toy ran out of batteries! Damn it!"

He threw the useless turret out and began tossing out grenades. Courtesy of a few boxes inside.

"Oh I love the smell of hot steel in the morning!"

Takeo noticed a large skeleton of a truck and knew he didn't have time to dodge it.

"Hang on!" he warned his comrades pushing back in the street.

They hit dead on and it sent the truck teetering on one set of wheels. Then it turned and began rolling.

* * *

Nikolai kicked out the windshield and eased himself out of the inverted cabin. They had easily rolled twenty yards from the road and he expected injuries.

"Feet, check. Hands, check. Balls, check. Vodka, check. All is good" he stated to himself.

Dempsey managed to get out of the wreckage and shook off the daze. "Whoa. Reminds me of that night I had with that sweet Alana chick."

Takeo gout out, holding his left arm. "I believe my arm is broken."

"Oh crap" said the American. He examined the fractured limb and winced. "We'll patch it up when we find Gersch. Wait, where's Sam?"

The German stepped out of the wreck and sighed. "I'm here. And alive thanks for asking."

Dempsey nodded and handed Takeo his Snuff Box. He took up the SFDestroyer and smiled.

"Get to the choppa!" he declared running to the rescue vehicle.

**Yes, I referenced that. Now please check out my poll I recently posted. I won't be interrupting this story arc, but I want to know what you guys want next!**


	11. Chapter 11: Get to the choppa

**So, the next Fanfiction will be called Until It Sleeps. Still in the rough draft phase to it might be a while. Anyway, this one is still shit hot!**

Nikolai raised the Reaper and fired away at the zombies in his way. He was leading the group while Dempsey took the rear. Sam and Tak were the left and right flanks respectively.

Samantha took up the Spatz-447+ Takeo had donated to her and sprayed to the left. "You shall not pass! I love that movie!"

Dempsey launched another sinkhole and laughed at the results. "Down with the sickness!"

Takeo was stuck pop-shot'n any zombie he could hit with the Snuff Box. He spat out two more shells into the gun and slammed it closed.

The helicopter came into view and it became obvious Gersch and Maxis were very much alive. The gunshots made it very plain.

"No the blue wire!" yelled the Russian cosmonaut firing an AK-47.

"Sorry. Dis damn Russian piece of shit iz less advanced zhen my old Mercedes Benz."

Maxis was disassembling the engine of the chopper to try and restart it. He reconnected the battery and began engaging the engine. It sputtered to life, but the blades didn't turn.

"Shit" he muttered examining the motor.

He pulled out a large chunk of metal almost a foot in length. "Must be from that radio tower we hit."

He tossed it and the blades began moving.

Nikolai reached them first and saw the helicopter was fully operational. "Tak's hurt. You got any first aid kits?"

"One" replied Gersch. "But let's get the hell out of here."

The others reached them and Takeo got in first. He saw down and was joined by Sam and Nikolai. Dempsey called the turret. Again.

"Boo yah!" he bellowed firing the monstrous machine gun.

The helicopter began rising and Dempsey yelled, "What the hell is that?"

A glowing orang e zombie had appeared in the middle of the crowds. He was seven feet tall and both of its arms were covered in glowing boils. It roared and threw its left up into the air. Along with that, a mass of orange flew from the appendage and began traveling to the chopper.

"Oh shit!" proclaimed the Marine. He began concentrating his fire at the mass, trying to prevent its arrival.

He hit it and it exploded in a fury of orange. It rocked the midair helicopter and Gersch fought to retain control.

"Kill it!" commanded Gersch.

Dempsey turned the turret to the beast and fired. It burst like a freaking balloon and destroyed all the zombies within five feet.

"Now you made me all angry style. Ka-doom!"

* * *

Takeo sipped a small batch of tea the others had managed to obtain and sighed. He knew his 115 experimentations would repair his arm very quickly, but it would take tame. Not as much as a regular arm, but a few days at most.

Dempsey tossed the small ball up in the air and caught it for the thousandth time that afternoon. They had been told it would take a while for Maxis to fully read his research. Days even.

"Oh my God I'm so bored!" declared Samantha hitting her head against the coffee-table.

Nikolai looked up annoyed. He had been enjoying a nice nap and she had killed it in one blow.

"Go read a book then" stated the Russian angered at the loss of his silence.

"They all suck!" complained the German.

"Then write one."

"About what?"

"Maybe on how much of a bitch you are?" offered Dempsey. "That outta fill a few volumes."

Nikolai laughed and Sam glared at the American. "You are a kill joy Dempsey."

He shrugged. "Whatever. Just trying to help."

"You know what" said Nikolai giving an evil grin. "How about a game?"

"Oh I love games!" declared the girl. "What is it?"

"It's called 'Nut Up or Shut Up'" replied the Russian quickly formulating a name. "I take a sip of vodka, then you do, and we keep going till someone drops."

"You mean, get drunk?"

Nikolai gave a look. "No, we'll paint our fingernails and ride ponies. Of course we'll get drunk!" Then he returned his sinister grin. "Unless you're chicken."

Samantha stiffened. "Hand me a bottle."

Nikolai pulled out a flask of vodka. "Let's dance. I'll lead."

He then took a sip and gasped at his system took it in. He had obviously been asleep long enough to become sober. Best to play with fair odds.

She nervously took a sip and didn't feel any result. She burped and set the bottle down. "Your turn."

And so it went. Both of them trying to kill each other's livers through a silly game. By now Dempsey and Takeo had grown interested and were placing bets.

"Twenty on Nikolai" said the American. "Not a chance he'll lose to Sam."

Takeo gave a knowledgeable smile. "Then I will up your bet thirty."

"Bring it on. I'm gonna win anyway."

Nikolai's familiar bloodshot eyes returned. "So Sam. How old are you exactly?"

"Seventeen."

"Odd, I swear you looked younger."

"My mind is about seventeen. My body will catch up when I get it back."

She took her twentieth sip from her third bottle. She looked curiously at her hands. "I feel something; a tingling in my fingers. I think it's affecting me."

Nikolai laughed. "Silly German girl. Can't hold her liquor."

Then he collapsed onto the coffee table.

"Damn it" muttered Dempsey handing over fifty bucks to a smiling samurai.

**Good God I love Lord of the Rings. That scene is my favorite.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Plan

**This chapter is supposed to be short by the way. It's a bridge between entries that I thought would do better then a cliffhanger. Enjoy!**

Maxis rubbed his eyes, looking grievously at the piles of papers on the desk. He had been awake for nearly thirty hours straight and he felt the fatigue in his very bones.

"I'm too old for dis' he complained sipping a cup of coffee. He examined a sheet of paper with various lines arranged in a pyramid. It was the blueprints of the MDT, at least what was physical.

"Zhat structure iz so odd" he stated tapping a panel on the interior. It looked like some kind of projector.

"Maybe a communicator?" he debated running through his blond hair.

The others were counting on him for answers, he knew it. But he had only notes. No actual research he had been able to do. At least not on the MDT.

"Maybe I should check the base" he thought pulling out several sheets. He arranged them next to each other and studied it. The MDT was the center of the facility, arranged like a circle. It was equipped with all manners to survive in space, especially oxygen. But strangely enough, no human had built it. It was found by mere chance, by a certain Nazi scientist.

"How did you do it Edward?" thought Maxis. "How did you know how to use ze MDT perfectly?"

He examined more of the blueprints. Wait a minute.

The scientist finally noticed something. A large tower, separate from the facility by almost a mile. Strangely, it was still connected to the facility by wires and such.

"A broadcaster?"

He then got an idea. He reached for his laptop and began running a special program. He typed in the coordinates of the base and pressed enter.

A 3D map of the Earth and Moon appeared. The base appeared as a large red beacon on the surface of the moon. He charted a separate course for the tower and saw another marker appear aside the base.

Then he got to his most recent notes. It was a series of letters, gibberish in every language he had translated them into. He had found them at the base of the MDT, along with the coordinates for the base. Only now did he understand what they were.

"Coordinates" he stated typing them in.

He clicked enter and saw a beacon appear on Earth. It was in Africa, the Ethiopian Highlands, one of the oldest natural landmarks on Earth.

"No way" he muttered scrambling through his notes. He picked up a long list and slowly scrolled through. Then he hit it.

"Der Renegat, Ethiopian Highlands" he read off the list. "Of course. The mysterious find, the disappearance of the crew, the complete abandonment of the site. Something drove them off."

"I'd know" stated Gersch calmly reading a book. "I've been there."

"Was there an MDT there?" asked Maxis beyond caring about Gersch's past.

"What was left" replied the Russian. "It was rusted beyond belief. I believe it is the other control station of the zombies. Though I doubt it is functional. As soon as Richtofen entered the MDT on the Moon, a power surge made the one on Earth useless. Now he's limited to a smaller range of influence."

"So how are there zombies on Earth?"

"Richtofen uses the other MDT at its maximum power. Thankfully, his control is limited. He can't bend matter exactly like Sam could. But he is powerful. And his resources are great."

"We must get to Der Renegat" said Maxis standing up. "There we can activate the MDT and drive out Richtofen."

"I concur" Gersch stated closing the novel. "But after we find the MDT, we need to get him in his old body. Otherwise he will kill Samantha as well, lacking both of their respective souls and bodies."

"I hope that is possible" Maxis said grabbing his map. "Now I will lead the four to Der Renegat. I ask you to find some allies. And get your friends here. They'll be useful."

Gersch nodded. "Understood. Good luck my friend."

"And good luck to you as well."

**You have no idea how long it took me to come up with the plot for this. Days at least. Now you know the next entry is going to be named "Until it Sleeps", so just wait a little longer for me to publish it.  
**


End file.
